


Supernatural: What Happened To Your Hair?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But seriously, what happened, Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: What Happened To Your Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> The moose and his mane never cease to amaze me. xoxo

“I swear to God, we’ve been here before,” Sam said as he and Dean took in their surroundings.  
"Yeah... Like, nostalgic-familiar," Dean added.  
"Wherever that angel sent us, he obviously knew what he was doing."  
"But, I mean, it's not real, right?"  
"It could be. But I don't think it is. Everything's too...clean to be real."  
As Sam checked around one more time, Dean looked behind him.  
"Dude," Dean said, hitting Sam's shoulder to make him join his gaze.  
"What?" Sam asked, then saw what Dean had. "Holy crap."  
"Is that... I mean, it's freaking us, Sam." In the distance, two men who couldn't have been more than fifty feet away were on the corner of the street. The rest of the area around the four individuals seemed to fade out.  
"Should we talk to them? Us?" Sam asked, unsure about the entire situation.  
"Well, I mean...," Dean took a quick glance at the empty streets and sidewalks, "...there's no one to stop us."  
"Talking to them is our best shot, then."  
"I guess."  
"Good." Sam made his way across the street towards the younger-Dean and his younger-self. The older Dean ran to catch up with his long-legged brother.  
"Excuse me," the older Dean said, tapping himself on the shoulder. The young Dean turned and nearly dropped whatever he was holding.  
"Holy crap," he said. The young Sam turned at this and just stared at the older Sam.  
"What the hell is going on?" he as said, asking whoever was listening.  
"We could ask you the same thing," the older Sam said. He stared at both the younger ones as if he were looking at an old high school yearbook picture.  
"An angel sent us here," the elder Dean told them both.  
"An angel?" the young Dean scoffed. "Sure, just tell me when-"  
"Yeah, when unicorns start crapping rainbows, I know."  
"How-"  
"I'm you, remember? Just...older."  
"What the hell do our older selves need with us?" the young Sam asked.  
"No, no, I've got a better question," the young Dean interrupted.  
"What?" the older Sam asked.  
"What the hell happened to your hair?"


End file.
